


Serena Severus Potter

by Squishy_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Canon Related, Completed, F/M, I'm Sorry, Mostly Canon Compliant, One Shot, Potter Sister - Freeform, people still die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_Princess/pseuds/Squishy_Princess
Summary: I’ve thrown in an older sister for Harry Potter, but 90% of the story stays the same. Mostly follows canon but still leaves our Serena with some major roles! I have no regerts.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Serena Severus Potter

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.  
Born to those who have thrice defied him.  
Born as the seventh month dies.  
The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.  
One must die at the hand of the other,  
for neither can live while the other survives.**  
~●~  
When Dumbledore heard of the prophecy he sent the only two families with children that fit the prophecy into hiding.  
The Longbottoms and their son Neville,  
And the Potters with their son Harry.  
However that was not the only child in the Potter household. A baby girl two years older than her little brother, who excelled in magic, and had advanced intelligence also bore the Potter name.  
The house that hid the small family was rather pitiful and cramped. Which left the young girl to share a crib with her brother. The two parents decided to leave the house for a quick meeting with Dumbledore in the town square. They left their children with a trusted friend who betrayed them in the end.  
~●~  
As the Dark Lord swept into the house and came upon the children he chuckled darkly in preparation for the end of his enemy. His laugh caused the eldest to stir however. When she saw the sneering man’s face she instantly came to the conclusion he was not one of Mommy’s friends. She pulled her sleeping brother away from the man and tried to protect him from him. However the man easily shoved her aside and moved to kill her brother. Without even meaning to the young witch cast some accidental magic to protect her giggling baby brother, so when the dark lord went to cast the killing curse her magic forcefully protected the young boy from he-who-must-not-be-named’s evil intent, causing a blinding flash to fill the space.  
~●~  
When it cleared Serena Severus Potter checked to see if the Voldemort was gone before pulling the young Harry Potter closer to her so she could calm him down. The Death Eaters quickly came to see what happened and froze in shock when the realized that their master was gone, and the child was still alive. However they quickly ran away in fear as soon as they heard the door open and frantic footsteps racing down the hall to see if their children still lived.  
~●~  
Lily and James Potter barged into the room hoping beyond all hope that their young children were still in the land of the living. Lily visibly collapsed with relief when she saw her daughter holding her son and playing with him. Both children looked up at their parents when they came in and Serena smiled happily that their parents were home. She raised her arms towards her mother with a smile.  
“Mummy! Up!” Serena said cheerfully. Lily walked over to the crib, but instead of picking up the young girl, she swept her hand across the jagged cut that had appeared on little Harry’s head.  
“James you know what this means?” Lily asked her husband softly. He nodded and picked up Harry and started rocking him back to sleep.  
“Our little boy lived.” James answered. Lily let out a happy sob as she and her husband walked out of the room with the sleeping baby in their arms. Neither looked back to see the confused little girl wondering why Mummy ignored her.  
~●~  
No one in the magical community was able to figure out how young Harry had lived, but they rejoiced anyway. The Dark Lord was gone, and the people rejoiced. Lily, James, and Harry were thought of as heroes and decided that it was safe enough to move back into Potter Mansion. Young Serena was given a plain room in the farthest corner of the house and left for the house elves to care for. She was forgotten by everyone except for young Harry. He kept seeking her out and getting into trouble with their parents. To prevent the boy from being hurt because of her she gently locked away his memories of her with her wandless magic. Even though it hurt her heart to do so she also placed a memory charm which would make him overlook her anytime they interacted. He was better off forgetting her like everyone else had. Like Lily, James, and Uncle Remus. Even her own Godfather. Uncle Severus’ betrayal hurt the worst. He was supposed to look after her when her parents couldn’t and yet he wasn’t. She was alone. The house elves fed her and taught her how to do the things normal children should know. (Eating, bathing, using the restroom, etc.) The elves treated her as their own and taught her the only things they knew. Cooking, cleaning, and other chores. Serena loved to help the elves in anyway possible since they were basically her family, and helping them made them happy. She was extremely smart for her age and spent most of her free time in the library. By the age of four she was already smarter than most second graders. However when she turned twelve a letter arrived for her that changed her life for the better.  
~●~  
Serena walked out of Olivander’s with the man’s words ringing in her head.  
_Not all reinforcements must be seen. Some only appear when they are needed the most._  
~●~  
“Hi, I'm Fred.”  
“I'm George.”  
~●~  
"GRYFFINDOR!!"  
~●~  
She had been sitting through potions with a calm facade even as her heart clenched in agony at seeing her godfather so close to her. This was the man she was named after and so far he had barely even looked at her. Suddenly one of the Slytherins threw something into her cauldron and ruined it. Severus was in front of her before she could even debate what to do next.  
“What is this disaster! 5 points from Gryffindor! Stay after class Ms. Evans!”  
Her eyes began to water but she hid them behind her bangs and began to clean up her workstation.  
~●~  
She stood in front of her godfather’s desk doing her best to be unaffected by his stare.  
“Did you really think I had forgotten you my little Snakelette?”  
She couldn’t stop the gasp or the tears now. He moved quickly and pulled her into a hug.  
“Everyone else did. I don’t see why you would be any different.”  
She wilted in his hold as he clenched her against his chest.  
“Never little Snakelette. You are my responsibility and mine to look after since clearly Lily and James are incapable. I tried to see you earlier, but they banned me from all Potter properties once they found out I was a spy.”  
She grabbed the front of his robes and held them as if he would disappear if she let go.  
“Don’t forget about me.”  
“I will never forget about you, even when I must act the part I will play in this damn war. I will always protect you.”  
~●~  
Praying her spell was still active she dismissed the other prefects in order to be the one to tell her baby brother the terrible news.  
“I'm sorry Harry. Lily and James were killed by rouge Death Eaters.” She said as the twelve year old looked at her in shock.  
“I'm so sorry Baby Boy.” She whispers as he suddenly hugs her and starts bawling.  
~●~  
Harry stared at the mirror of Erised and sighed sadly as he looked at his mum and dad as there imaginary hands held his shoulders. However he knew why his parents were there. What was confusing the young Gryffindor was the whispy figure floating next to his mother. It had a feminine figure, was shorter than his mother, and taller than him, but he couldn't make out any other features of the girl. His heart longed to know who this girl was because he felt like she was the missing part of him.  
~●~  
"Harry he can't touch you!" The newcomer yelled as Proffesor Quirrel ran towards him. He didn't know who she was, but his gut said to trust her.  
~●~  
Serena caught Harry as he passed out and lifted him carefully.  
"Let's get you to the infirmary before you get into even more trouble Baby boy."  
~●~  
“You seem extraordinarily familiar with the young Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans.”  
“I would hope you were smarter than that Headmaster Dumbledore.”  
“Indeed, I am, yet he never mentioned a sister.”  
“He wouldn’t know to tell you.”  
“Will you be here when he wakes up?”  
“No. I was never here. Just as he never had an older sister.”  
“Why?”  
“A wise man once told me _Not all reinforcements must be seen. Some only appear when they are needed the most.”_  
“I see. Will you be there when he needs it most?”  
“I always have been and I always will be.”  
~●~  
"Fred, George, I need your help stealing something Filch confiscated a long time ago." She tells her two best friends. The look at her curiously.  
"What?" They ask.  
"The Maurader's Map."  
~●~  
Serena felt nothing as she stared down Remus Lupin. It was clear to her that he had no recollection of her. While Severus was an excellent spy and she often had doubts about his love of her, Remus was not a spy. He genuinely saw her as nothing but another student. So be it. She did not need him nor that mangy mutt of his. Honestly she couldn’t remember if it had been Sirius or Peter who had betrayed her and Harry, but it didn’t matter. She didn’t need any of her honorary uncles. She could survive on her own.  
~●~  
Hermione and harry began to panic as they hid behind a large pumpkin. They had been about to free Griphook when the bloody pink toad of a headmistress had heard them. Hermione was about to throw something to try and distract them when a voice called out to the Headmistress.  
"Proffesor Umbridge, I think I saw students gathering in the west wing! You must check it out at once!" A student says. Harry peaks out from behind the pumpkin and sees an older Gryffindor running to give the news. As the Professor begins to spead walk away the Gryffindor girl looks at him and winks before running to catch up with the headmistress.  
~●~  
"Harry, this will solve your lake problem." The mysterious upperclassman says as she hands him something circular.  
"Why are you helping me? I don't even know you." She shakes her head.  
"Let's just say an old friend asked me to help you."  
~●~  
“I don't suppose you'd be interested in being my girlfriend, and going to that dance with me?” Fred asks his best friend (besides his brother) as he held some purple roses. She smiled and nodded.  
“Thank goodness you asked me, I was about ready to ask you!” She joked.  
~●~  
"Who is she and why is she allowed into the Order meetings?" Hermione asks as a Gryffindor students walks right into the meeting.  
"She's my brother's girlfriend, but I don't know why she gets in."  
~●~  
"Never use the spells in that book against Snape, Harry." She whispers. He looks at her strange.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Because he wrote them." She answered before throwing in her hood and running away.  
~●~  
Fred Weasley stood side by side with his girlfriend as they watched Harry, Ron, and Hermione flee from the crashed wedding party. Together they helped his parents and friends fight of all the Death Eaters and clean up the mess that had been made.  
~●~  
“What are we going to do Serena?” He asks her later that night.  
“We know that as long as I’m still around Voldemort won't be able to touch Harry. We both know what's going to happen Freddy.” she whispers and he grabs her hand.  
“There’s no other way?” He asks as the watched the moon dance with the stars. Her silence was all the answers he needed.  
~●~  
Aberforth called the young girl and the house elf who had been living with him as soon as he saw what Harry needed.  
“Go save him.” He said quickly as they arrived. The girl nodded and grabbed onto the small house elf's hand. Together they apparated away to save Harry.  
~●~  
As soon as the two arrived they split up. Dobby went to help the other prisoners escape and Serena dashed upstairs to help her brother. Harry looked surprised at the upperclassman’s arrival, but was thankful for her help nonetheless. She helped stall the death eaters as they retrieved their wands and waited for Dobby to return. As soon as he arrived she grabbed the Golden Trio's shoulders and told Dobby to go, but not before seeing a flash of silver headed straight at them.  
~●~  
As harry landed and waited for the nausea to dissipate he looked around for Dobby and the girl he had seen at school and at the burrow but knew very little about. However his nausea instantly disappeared as he noticed Dobby crying over the girl as she bled out. He ran to her side quickly hoping he could heal her, but she pushed away his wand before he could even try.  
“It's my time baby boy.” She whispered as she wiped away his tears. He shook his head.  
“No please. I barely know you. I can't lose you.” He begged as she smiled softly.  
“Harry I've always been there; even when you didn't realize it. I was at our mother's side the day you were born. I watched you from afar as you grew up. I was the shoulder you cried on when Lily and James died, and I was always there to protect you. I've always been there, and I always will be Baby Brother.” She murmured as he started to break down even more. The faint and far between memories he had of her suddenly came back and he cried even more. How could he forget his own sister? Why had she pushed him away for so long? And now that he remembered her, she was dying.  
“Let me help you.” He begged her again. She shook her head.  
“Harry, this was always my destiny. I've known that for a long time. Now you need to go finish yours. Tell Fred I'm sorry we didn't get to live old together like he wanted. Okay?” She whispers, now in tears herself. Harry nods and she smiles before closing her eyes and taking her last breath. He starts to sob once he realizes he had lost his sister right as he had finally found her.  
~●~  
Harry held up the stone and waited for something to happen. After a few seconds the ghostly figures of his loved ones appeared. He talked with them for a while before his eyes caught onto a spirit farther away from all the rest. He instantly felt tears in his eyes as he walked over to his sister.  
“I could bring you back.” He whispered hopefully to her even though he knew what she would say.  
“Harry you know why I died. My duty is done.” She tells him softly as she bends over to be his height.  
“,but I barely knew you.” He argues. She smiles.  
“I will see you in the afterlife Baby Boy. Hopefully not anytime soon. Go fulfill your destiny. I will be by your side the whole time.” She says as her ethereal hands cup his face. He nods and finally drops the stone. Letting one more tear fall as his sister fades away he turns and starts walking towards his fate.  
~●~  
Serena cried as Harry “died”, but quickly regained her senses and snatched Harry’s soul before that meddling old Dumbledore could steal him. When Harry saw his sister sitting in a white version of the Potter library he practically died again. She smiled and held out her arms for him. He ran into her warm embrace and savoured the feeling of love that not even his parents had provided.  
“You can go back Harry.” She whispers. He pulls away shocked.  
“I can?” He asks. She nods and stands up. She grabs his hand and leads him through the maze like library. When the reach the back of the library she points to a shriveled up thing lying in the corner moaning.  
“Harry this is the piece of soul that Voldemort left in you by accident. It will die no matter what you decide. However if you want to go back then it will die instead of you. The only Horcrux you will still need to get will be Nagini, but I understand if you don't want to fight anymore. If you choose to stay with me and the rest of your family then it will die with you.” She tells him. He sighs sadly once he realizes how many people are still counting on him. She smiles knowing he was always going to do the right thing. She gently pulled him in for another hug.  
“Go be a hero Baby Brother.” She whispered as she pushed his soul back into his body. She smiled contently but grimaced as a voice called out and her surrounding changed.  
~●~  
“That wasn't very nice Serena. I wanted to have a talk with Harry.” Dumbledore says as he sits on a bench at King's Cross. She frowned.  
“You've done enough meddling you old fool.” She grouches as she sits down next to him.  
“I take offense to that. I may be old, but I am no fool.” He said trying to defend himself.  
“You are a fool. A fool for trying to push Harry into scenarios he wasn't ready for.” She explained. He smiled.  
“Ah but I knew you would be there to help him!” He exclaims.  
“Shut it DumbOLDore. You only figured out that it was my love and not Lily's that protected Harry aa a baby about a week before you died.” She grouches. He chuckled.  
“Maybe so, but I still knew you would help him.” He smirked. She huffed, but suddenly a voice called her out of her anger.  
“Don't be rude to the headmaster Serena. He might give us detention.” Fred Weasley says as he walks up to them. She jumped up and ran into his open arms. They hugged for a moment before she pulled back and smacked him upside the head.  
“You bloody idiot. You weren't supposed to die this soon.” She scolds him. He shrugs and smiles apologetically.  
“Oops?” He says. She laughed and pulled him in for another hug.  
“How was everything going when you left?” Dumbledore asks Fred. He smiled and pulled Serena with him to sit down and talk with the late headmaster.  
“Well not very good, but I think Serena and Harry helped fix our odds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What’d ya think?


End file.
